Love In Motion
by Wonerland Madness
Summary: This is based off of a old time BBC movie, where they live in the 1800 s. I m not a full fledged SOnic fan I just thought this d be fun to write. If anyone has any new characters feel free to add if you want but make them simple please. I don't own anything but my own character Mila Acorn, other than that all this belongs to SEGA and my own mind.


The air was crisp, and fresh in the cool spring breeze at Acorn Estate. The giant manor gloomed over acres of gardens, stables, and fields. A figure stayed in the window for a moment, looking over her nose at the road leading in and out of the manor. She had auburn hair, pinned back, and a blue gown on her slim figure. Her murky blue eyes scanned the road never once pausing. Behind her, was a hall way. She barely heard the footsteps of servants rushing in and out in preparation of the upcoming ball. She jumped when a servant put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry to disturbed you ma`am. But we need this hallway." The servant said.

"Oh, of course." Sally Acorn replied, blushing as she moved quickly from the window to the parlor.

She rushed to the window once in the parlor, clutching her skirts in her hands. When she reached the parlor, she was greeted with the sight of a carriage turning the corner. A smile that was quick and easy reached her lips. Sally whirled around, and ran out of the parlor to the door. Her beautiful mother was there, her brown hair in a braided bun, with a green dress on. She beamed when she saw her daughter approach, and take her place beside her. The door opened to reveal a polished coyote enter, he had a polished mustache, and fancy blonde hair. It was obvious he dressed to impress as he wore a military outfit. He beamed at Sally`s mother, Alicia Acorn. His gaze pausing on Sally, Sally shifted.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." The man said. "I am Antione Coyote."

"Bonjour." Flushed Alicia.

"Um… Bonjour." Sally muttered, craning her neck around the guest.

Sally barely noticed her mother calling for her, as her mother leaded the guest to the parlor. Finally heading to the parlor, Sally hung her head. When she reached the parlor her mother was sitting down, and already had the cooks bring in treats. Antione had her mother laughing at a corny joke, and casting looks to the door at Sally in the doorway.

"Sally dear, why don't you sit down?" Her mother asked.

"Um…. I`m comfy here in the doorway." Sally replied, casting looks down at the floor.

After a brief lecture, Sally sat down in front of the door. Antione kept casting looks, and attempting to touch Sally with failed attempts. Sally recoiled at the faint brush of his fingertips against her skin. Antione seemed not to notice however as he kept trying to touch her. Sally wanted to jump up and whack Antione across his face. Instead she jumped up and ran out into a coat of cobalt blue fur. Coughing she stepped back, as she gazed up she saw a pair of emerald green eyes and a auburn jacket. Sally turned red as she giggled and flung herself into Sonic`s arms.

"Soof! Sally! What`s the matter?" Sonic asked after twirling Sally around.

"Oh Sonic." Sally said winded after the brief twirling hug Sonic had entrapped her in. "I never thought you`d come! Please save me from this horrible place!"

"Where would we go Sal? Plus I have to meet your mother and your brother and father and your sister, Mila." Sonic asked playfully.

"You already met them at the last ball, so who cares? Besides we can go riding or on a walk. Make use of all this property!" Sally proclaimed whirling around with an outstretched hand to the vast estate.

Sonic laughed and allowed Sally to pull him out of the manor, and to the woods of the estate. They laughed as they ran finally collapsing in the stables among the barrels of hay. The two lovers gasped for air (except Sonic because he has super speed.) and giggled each time they looked at each other.

"Sally this is so wrong." Sonic chuckled.

"At least were not doing that….." Sally giggled. Sonic put a hand to his forehead playfully groaning.

"Oh Sal! How much more dirty can you get!?" Sonic groaned.

"Much more!" Sally laughed as she tossed hay on Sonic. They began to play in the hay until the door opened to reveal a squirrel with auburn hair in a bun on her head, and brown eyes that stood out against her flower dress.

"Sally! Seriously can you be more annoying!" Asked Sally`s younger sister Mila.

"Oh, do be quite Mia, we were only having fun." Sally grumbled fixing her dress and brushing off the hay.

"Lady Amelia Rose has arrived, as well as Sir Tails." Mila replied to her sister, ignoring her comment.

"well than I suppose I should act like I care for them." Sally said as she walked out the door of the stables. Sonic brushed off his jacket and straightened it as he followed Mila and Sally. When they reached the parlor nearly everyone was sitting down. In the middle of the polished floor was a silver table with many treats and drinks on it. Several chairs were positioned around it with a piano in one corner, and a book case lining the wall. Antione was leaning against the book case and a pink hedgehog was sitting down on a chair.

The woman wore a coral pink dress, with long lace sleeves. Her short pink quills were kept back in a headband and she had a drink in her hand. Next to her was a fox with two tails and a black jacket one, with a white shirt and a blue bowtie on. Sally entered on said a quick hello before sitting down. Sonic followed soon after.

"Miss Amelia Rose." Sonic said, leaning down to kiss Amelia`s gloved hand.

"Oh, please." Giggled Amelia "Please Sir. Sonic, call me Amy."

"If you wish Miss. Amy." Sonic replied standing up.

"Oh, Sir you are too kind. Just call me Amy. No Miss." Amy giggled, patting the sit next to her. Sonic ignored it however and sat down next to Sally. Mila sat in the chair next to Amy, Amy however kept glancing at Sonic with hearts in her eyes.

"How was your trip Miss. Amy, unless you prefer us all to call you Amy." Teased Alicia.

"No, no, Amy for all. My trip was most pleasant. It was very nice, thought the road could've been smoother."

"Certainly not our road." Gasped Alicia, placing a hand on her chest dramatically.

"Oh no! Your road couldn't have been smoother! It was like riding on a cloud." Amy proclaimed.

Before Tails could be asked any questions it was time for them all to retreat to their rooms. Sally whispered in Sonic`s ear to meet here in the nearby clearing, and Amy was escorted off by Mila. Amy went into her room and had the servant's help her changed into a simple faded white nightgown, and carefully set aside her gloves, and dress as the servants brushed out her hair. Suddenly in the corner of the mirror, Amy spied a figure. Mila now had her long brown hair in a braid and was in a simple night gown. With a flick of the wrist the servants were scurrying out.

"I saw the way you looked at Sonic." Mila gently said, as she began to tidy the room, preforming the servant's task.

"W-what do you mean." Amy stuttered.

Mila scoffed "I notice everything, including how you felt."

"No you are mistaken. I came here because of the ball no less." Amy said sitting up straight.

Mila gently began to comb out Amy`s hair as she replied "And for the pleasure of the company of Sir. Sonic. I read your return letter, you specifically asked who was here for a reason. I now know what that reason was." Mila faintly giggled when Amy turned a faint shade of red.

"I won`t tell, but you must be careful." Mila said as she finished brushing the last quill on the pink hedgehog.

"Good night Amy." Mila said as she walked out of the room.

"Good night." Amy replied, her blush slowly fading, however it increased when Mila whispered," One more week until the ball, and more guests are to arrive."

The next day, Sally and Sonic were walking in the gravel pathway that lead to the garden. Sally clutched onto Sonic`s outstretched arm, laughing at a joke.

"Oh Sonic! That was-"Sally gasped

"Amazing?" Sonic suggested.

"No, it was more incredibly stupid. I mean running into the battle!" Sally said, this time more calmly.

"I do a lot of incredibly stupid things. I am the blue blur." Sonic replied with a faint hint of smile in his voice. As the happy pair turned the corner they spied Amy. She was dressed in a light blue dress with a pink umbrella clutched in her gloved hand, as well as a bonnet to match. She turned around and spied the couple and a faint blush appeared.

"Oh, Miss. Rose, I did not see you there." Sally apologized. "I didn't think anyone would be up this early, due to the long journey last night."

"I would be, but like Mr. Sonic I thought I should get up early." Amy commented a little smugly.

Sally looked a little taken aback at the comment, her eyes were huge for a moment, and however she recovered and narrowed her eyes. Sonic noticed the rage between the girls, and how they were fighting. Sonic gently tugged on Sally`s arm giving her an excuse to turn away from the pink hedgehog. Sonic bid Amy a quick farewell urging Sally to say good bye as well, due to this he didn't notice Amy blush. Sally craned her neck as the pink hedgehog turned, a faint red hue still lingering in her cheeks.


End file.
